


A Man of Faith

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmanuel has lost all memory of who he is, but he's intrigued by that man, Dean. Spoilers for 7X17, The Born-Again Identity. Written for the E/O Drabble challenge on Fanfiction.net. Word of the week: Week/weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Faith

Emmanuel wondered why he followed the man with the cold, hard eyes. There was desperation in Dean's voice, tension in his stance. Emmanuel realized Dean didn't believe in the healing. Dean tried to be strong, but inside, he was weak as a baby. He'd been pushed to the limit, was grasping at straws, trying to save his brother.

Emmanuel prayed that God would grant him the healing once more to help this angry man.

And what anger! It was as if Dean had weeks, no, _months_ of anger, built up, tightly controlled, then directed at him. Emmanuel didn't understand why.


End file.
